


Elsanna Week 6 - Jealousy

by NaeSpark



Series: Crystalise Our Hearts [7]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark





	Elsanna Week 6 - Jealousy

  “Anna, I can't believe you just did that!” I try to keep a serious expression, but can't avoid a small smile. “He only shook my hand!”

  “Yeah, but you know how this goes! First he shakes your hand, then he tries to shake your-”

  “Hey now!”

  “That's what guys always do!”

  “Wow, that's a broad generalisation for someone who trusted a guy enough to marry him after meeting him for one day.” I raise an eyebrow.

  “I learn from my mistakes.”

  “I sure hope so.”

  “Not that there are any mistakes to be made on my love life, right now.” She grins widely.

  The ballroom was a little too crowded for my own personal taste, surrounded by dignataries and representatives of various countries, all eager to fall on my best side and form important alliances. Occasionally, a prince would attempt to court me, which resulted in a very exasperated Anna, who would even glare at statues if she thought they were staring too hard. I find it endearing, really, but I know I cannot encourage her.

  I had tried to change my approach into a teasing one, earlier, engaging in casual conversation with one of the knights of Carstalon, only to see Anna's face turning red, steaming, and a pained look in her eyes. As cute as her little jealous outbreaks were, to see her so upset and sincerely pained broke my heart, so I murmured words of apology in her ear and kissed her hands until she forgave me.

  We now walked side by side, arms intertwined, in the ball that celebrated our official engagement, proudly displaying ourselves as Queens of Arendelle for all that still had any doubts regarding such.

  Still amused by my sister's pangs of protectiveness, I let her go for a moment, to speak with a female servant to check on the overall ball's status. As the servant retreats with a bow, I turn around to search for Anna, to see her speaking to a handsome young man.

  My stomach curls painfully and I furrow my eyebrows by instinct. Why was he speaking to her? Did he not know our wedding was already planned for the next Summer? Holding my head up high, I make my way towards the duo, taking deep breaths.

  “Hello?” I muster, with my best polite tone. “May I borrow my sister for a moment?”

  Before either of them can answer, I lead Anna out of the crowd, pulling her for a dance. I rest my head on her shoulder and sigh, calming down after the “ordeal”. I feel Anna shudder under me, looking up to see her trying not to laugh, covering her mouth with one hand.

  “What?” I look around, anxiously, fearing that I'd done something embarrassing. Anna simply laughs more, drawing attention towards us. “Anna, come on, that's not fair, what is it?”

  Without any more delay, she spins me elegantly, dancing with me until the comotion was over. She whispers in my ear. “So, you're going to tell me I'm the only one who's jealous, here?”

  “I wasn't jealous!” I somehow stop myself from screeching.

  “Right. So you just really felt like dancing. Suddenly. Magically.” She drops her head back dramatically. “The stars aligned to make you sweep me off my feet.”

  I swiftly kiss her neck before anyone can notice. “Shoosh there” I smirk “One moment they're kissing your hand, the other they're kissing your-”

  A kiss interrupts my snark. “I only let _you_ kiss my lips.”


End file.
